Let Me Go
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: RyuxIrene; RyuxAyane; RyuxKasumi; Ryu just can't seem to stay in love, songfic; Let Me Go by Three Doors down.


**TheDarkestShinobi: **Ryu centric, Let me Go with Irene, Ayane, and of course Kasumi. Triple R!!!

Song: Let Me Go

By: 3 Doors Down

Enjoy!!!!!

_**One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst**_

Ryu looked at Irene with wide eyes and she smiled widely. His fingers reached up to touch his lips where hers were mere seconds before. She kissed him; it wasn't something that had happened to him before. He smiled and wanted another one, but he wondered if it was fake, maybe she thought that if he liked her, he would help her accomplish her mission.

_**And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve**__  
_

Ryu had always asked her 'why me.' She never gave him an answer in the form of anything other than a kiss thinking he wanted to be reassured but it really was a question that bothered him. He was too tainted for her. A beast did not disserve an angel.

_**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me**_

He jumped in front of her without fear, and lifted her without trouble, and jumped away without hesitation. As a result of that he had saved her life from the incoming barrage of bullets. But he had to leave her shortly after, after all, someone had to take care of the people who had dared to try and hurt her.

___**In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me**_

When he came back to her she had jumped into his arms and Ryu was struck with realization. Despite all of the deception he lived with as a ninja. She was real and this was real. Love, something he was always warned against, was here with them.

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**_

'I love you Ryu' she had said as she seen him waiting for her at the altar, his black leather replaced with a white tux. He thought about that love, he was warned as a ninja against it. Ninja can't love. What in the world was he doing at an altar?

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go**_

'You know I'm a ninja,' he says to her and she nods and tells him that she expects him to give it up with a big smile. It is all he knows and he knew he would choose it over her. He says I'm sorry and she cries, but she should've known, he tells himself. And he leaves her there alone, at the altar

_**I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you**_

Ayane had always been there, but Ryu left her at the first sign or trouble, and then again to get his revenge. She loved him so much that she followed him and made sure he stayed safe so he would come back when he was done.

****_**How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through  
**_

Of course she thought he would come back to her fully, but he couldn't, not while there was a single living breathing soul that had something to do with the destruction of his village. Otherwise his revenge would never be complete. But he knew that he would never be over it, even if he killed everyone.

_**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me**_

Even when Ryu left her, he would always wonder where she was and how she was doing. He would wonder if she wondered about him. He wanted to do nothing more than go back to her, but it was not where his karma lied.

_**In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me**_

They were both great ninja, and great ninja knew how to manipulate each other, but this was not a mind game. This would be the first time since Irene that he would use the L word. It seemed like it could really work.

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**_

Kasumi stood against Ayane, they both were panting and tired, Kasumi more so, she was after all on the run as she had been and Ayane was fresh off the hunt. Ayane was ready to make a killing blow when she felt a sword against her own, jumping back, eyes wide, she looked at Ryu, who stood in front of and defending Kasumi.

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go  
**_

Ayane knew he loved her, but his life as a ninja came first, and the one thing it made him do, was stop her from the one thing she wanted to do. It was as if she was seeing the man she loved for the first time. Ryu's eyes said sorry, but it didn't matter. She turned and sprinted, leaving them behind

___**And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside**_

He can't escape love. He can't escape his life as a ninja. But he didn't want to, he wanted them both, but he knew he was naïve in hoping for that

_**I know, I know  
**_

He knew he wouldn't be that naïve again. There was no room for love in a ninja's life, that's what everyone had told him, he should've taken their word for it instead of suffering the way they did.

_**But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows**_

She surprised him. She never gave up on him, even after she learned everything about him. She did learn everything about him. Kasumi, the 'weak' one, found out everything about him, and stayed. She thinks she's found him. If she has, she will be the only one who does.

___**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**_

She was naïve, even more than her younger sister, and she tosses around the word love too much. She was naïve enough to believe he would be with her, she was smart and strong, and beautiful, but naïve. He wasn't making that mistake again; let her make it with someone else.

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go**_

She still tried to follow him. He shakes his head slightly and looks to her, she frowns and he speaks.

"Sorry, but you should know better"

And before she can respond he jumps up, disappearing

_****__**You love me but you don't **_

Irene had said she loved him. She had believed it too, and he did love her. She didn't know how his life as a ninja could break them.

_****__**You love me but you don't**___

Ayane had said she loved him. He knew he loved her back and they seemed to be winning. She didn't know how his promise to Hayate could break them.

_****__**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_****_Kasumi had said she loved him. She had believed that she knew him, and who knows what could've happened? But she didn't know how he was already broken.

_**You love me but you don't **_

If she thought he would give up being a ninja for her, then she really didn't know him.

_****__**You love me but you don't **_

If she thought he would give up his honor for her, then she really didn't know him either.

_**You love me but you don't know me**_

If she thought he would try again, she didn't know him.


End file.
